


safe and sound

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Avalance, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Netflix and Chill, Sara has moved in with Ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Pure fluff of domestic Avalance! Inspired by a prompt I saw on Tumblr before "Netflix and chill? More like Netflix and watch her go to sleep while she’s wrapped up in your arms with her head on your chest because she’s such a cute adorable sleepy baby".





	safe and sound

"Aves? You're home?" Sara asks, stepping out of the portal into Ava's -now theirs- apartment.  
"In the kitchen babe!"  
"Hey beautiful" Sara greets, sneaking her arms around Ava from behind.  
"Hey yourself" Ava turns her head to place a kiss on Sara's cheek.  
"Hmmm I missed you. What are you making? it smells so good"  
"Your favourite lasagna for dinner. Why don't you go change and pull up Netflix. We can eat at the couch"  
"On it!" Sara presses a kiss on Ava's shoulder blade before releasing Ava and turning to leave the kitchen.

Moments later, the two time-travelers is cuddling on their couch with two plates of lasagna, watching Mamma Mia.  
"Really Sara?" Ava asks, amused at the fact Sara knows all the songs of the musical.  
"What? We used to watch it a lot when we're younger" Sara replies nonchalantly.  
"We?"  
"Laurel and I" there's a tiny bit of sadness in Sara's tone.  
"I'm sorry babe" Ava, who has already finished her plate, scoots over closer to Sara and encircles her into her embrace.  
"It's okay Aves. I just miss her more today, with no reason. And when I miss her, I will watch this" Sara explains, leaning forward to put her also empty plate on the coffee table before melting into Ava's arms.  
Ava doesn't say anything, only wraps Sara up in her arms and let the former assassin place her head on her chest.  
The two cuddle on the couch, exchanging lazy kisses from time to time, which sometimes accidentally turn into some heated make out sessions.  
Half way into the movie, Sara's breathing had become heavier and more even. Ava looks down at the shorter blonde in her arms and nearly melts in cuteness.  
Sara's half asleep by now, her eyes struggling to stay open.  
"Babe? You wanna go to bed?" Ava drops a kiss onto Sara's forehead and asks.  
"Don't wanna move" Sara mumbles sleepily.  
"I can carry you, you know that better than anyone" Ava smirks, teasing Sara.  
"No, stay here" Sara pouts, eyes completely closed by now.  
"Okay babe" Ava chuckles lightly at her girlfriends cute antics.  
As the movie continues to play, it soon becomes a background noise as Ava can't take her eyes off the sleeping Sara. It's been a while she's seen Sara sleeping so soundly, without any disturbance of nightmares and memories. Ava traces small comforting circles on Sara's shoulder with one hand, the other cradling Sara's head on her chest protectively.  
Ava can't help but smiles widely. Sara is such a cute baby when she's asleep, unlike the fierce badass captain she is while she's out there in the filed.  
Dropping another soft kiss on Sara's forehead, Ava swears in her heart that she will protect this precious baby in her arms no matter what.

"I love you so much, Peter Pan"


End file.
